


Pengantin Kegelapan

by crimsonfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Sudah tiba waktunya<br/>Sang pengantin menuju ke kehidupan abadi<br/>Untuk kekasih tercinta ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pengantin Kegelapan

Sudah tiba waktunya  
Sang pengantin menuju ke kehidupan abadi  
Gaun putihnya yang bersinar  
Lebih dibandingkan cahaya rembulan  
Ia telah lama menunggu  
Untuk kekasih tercinta

Sudah tiba waktunya  
Sang pengantin menuju ke kehidupan abadi  
Bersama pelukan kekasih  
Mereka akan abadi dalam kegelapan  
Yang mematikan

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi yang saya buat saat bulan November tahun lalu.


End file.
